The invention concerns the formation of an adhesive connection between the marginal area of a glass pane and a window-frame, and in particular concerns such an adhesive connection for the installation of automobile glass panes into the window frames of auto chassises. The invention also incorporates a glass pane equipped with an adhesive bead, as well as devices for the manufacture of the adhesive connection according to the invention, and also procedures for the removal from the window frames of glass panes installed with such adhesive connections.
The installation of glass panes into a window opening is nowadays increasingly accomplished by means of direct adhesion, by having the glass pane glued to the window frame by only one side, rather than having it gripped from both sides, as was formerly done. This fenestration technology is utilized particularly frequently in installing auto glass panes into auto bodies. For this purpose, it is familiar and common to cover over the frontal view of the adhesive bead by a non-transparent frame. Such a covering is known from, e.g., DE-OS No. 20 38 016.
If such an auto windshield has to be replaced at a later point in time, there are difficulties involving the removal of the pane. For the adhesive bead, which has to be separated in such a case is difficult to access. The special tools required for this purpose can easily damage the coating surrounding the window pane, or also the paint layer. Since the adhesive bead has a very tough consistency after being hardened, separation of the adhesive bead is a difficult task, particularly due to the tight working conditions inside the window-frame fold.
The utilization, as a removal tool for the removal of a glued-in auto glass pane, of a piece of wire, which is pushed straight through the adhesive bead at one point and then pulled through the adhesive bead perpendicular to the marginal area of the pane, is known. It is also known to install, at the same time as the application of the bead, a flexible string with a high degree of tensile strength running alongside the adhesive bead in the marginal area of the glass pane, or in its immediate vicinity, which, in case of need, serves directly as a removal tool. In order to separate the adhesive bead with the aid of a removal string, considerable force has to be applied, for the removal string is a relatively dull cutting tool, and the adhesive bead has to be separated along its entire width.